pouetpufanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
CLM's Platforming Games
In hopes of stealing people's money, he has decided to host a weekly contest every Saturday aptly named: CLM's Platforming Games. He's done this since 1950. Rules Apparently, CLM wrote these rules. # Must be 3 or older to join. # Don't pay the fine, and you get thrown in jail for a month. # Cheat and you get thrown in jail. # No hurting anyone. # No shooting anyone. # No shellshocking anyone. # PAY THE FINE FIRST. The Contest The contest can only begin once 4 people have registered for the contest and paid the fee. Once CLM declares that the contest shall begin, CLM will choose 5 random Mario Platform Hell levels for them to play. They're all custom-made, and made by CLM. They have to play the levels in under 5 hours. Or they win nothing. Should they win a level, then they will recieve a money prize. They can choose to either leave the contest with that money or keep going. Fortunately, the only "fair" part in this contest is that even if the contestant can't clear the next level, all money prizes won by that contestant will be kept. Once the five hours are up, all contestants are kicked out of his house, and CLM edits the recorded footage to post on YouTube. Entry Fee & Potential Prizes An entrant has to pay a $250 fee for the hopes of the following prizes: Win 1 Level = $1,000 Won Win 2 Levels = $5,000 Won Win 3 Levels = $15,000 Won Win 4 Levels = $50,000 Won Win 5 Levels = $100,000 Won Popularity & Runtime This show has been popular for 66 years, and it has spawned a war between two sides of the fanbase. One side likes the show because it shows torture, while the other side hates it because they feel CLM is abusing people. Lawsuits As a result of a lot of people losing their sanity, CLM has been sued every December 25th since 1950. Specials Every January 13th, or Saturday closest to it, all that's changed is that CLM will choose the five hardest Platform Hell levels. They are usually not changed unless CLM made an even more hellish level. At least his prize/fee levels changed to the following: Fee = $50 Win 1 Level = $10,000 Won Win 2 Levels = $50,000 Won Win 3 Levels = $120,000 Won Win 4 Levels = $300,000 Won Win 5 levels = $500,000 Won!! Every Halloween, Thanksgiving, and Christmas (or the Saturday closest to that), CLM makes drastic changes that make the show more forgiving. First, the entry fee is $10. Second, he'll extend the playtime to 7 hours. Third, instead of choosing 5 Platform Hell levels, CLM makes the contestants play: Kaizo Mario 3. However, the prize levels are changed: Win 1 Kaizo Level = $100 Won Win 2 kaizo Levels = $150 Won Win 4 Kaizo Levels = $500 Won Win 6 Kaizo Levels = $2,000 Won Win 8 Kaizo Levels = $5,000 Won Win 10 Kaizo Levels = $20,000 Won!! Every April 1st, CLM just makes people play 50 average custom-made Kaizo levels. And there's NO FEE. However, prize levels drop, and playtime is reduced to 3 hours. What's special about this day is that the 50th level will be one of CLM's Platform Hell levels. In addition to that, unlike in the regular days, should the contestant choose to keep going instead of leaving, if the contestant doesn't reach the next prize level, he/she earns nothing. Win 15 Levels = $200 Win 30 Levels = $700 Win 50 Levels = $1,000,000 Category:Junk